leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
V4.21
* Snowdown Showdown 2014 skins * Numerous champions had their textures recolored * Legend of the Poro King featured game mode |Release = December 10th, 2014 |Related = Patch 4.21 Notes |Prev = V4.20 |Next = V5.1 }} New Skins in the Store The following skins have been added to the store: * General ** ( ) * Blood Moon ** ( ) ** ( ) * Snowdown Showdown 2014 ** ( ) ** ( ) ** ( ) The following Summoner Icons have been added: ProfileIcon0743 Battlecast Poro.png|Battlecast Poro ProfileIcon0744 Gentleman Poro.png|Gentleman Poro ProfileIcon0746 Astronaut Poro.png|Astronaut Poro ProfileIcon0747 Dragonslayer Poro.png|Dragonslayer Poro ProfileIcon0745 Shadow Isles Poro.png|Shadow Isles Poro ProfileIcon0748 Icon of the Poro King.png|Icon of the Poro King ProfileIcon0749 INCOMING PORO!.png|INCOMING PORO! ProfileIcon0750 Blood Moon.png|Blood Moon The following Ward Skins have been added: Poro Ward.png|Poro Ward Astronaut Poro Ward.png|Astronaut Poro Ward Gentleman Poro Ward.png|Battlecast Poro Ward Dragonslayer Poro Ward.png|Dragonslayer Poro Ward Underworld Poro Ward.png|Underworld Poro Ward Patcher * Removed the "it's new" pop-ups. * Settings has been split into Help and Options. * Adjusted pop-up and menu art to better match the rest of the patcher. * Added patcher version number to the About section. * Fixed a Windows bug where the patcher was sometimes zoomed in, prevent access to controls in the upper righthand corner. * Links in the Patch Notes no longer occasionally open double tabs for Mac users. PVP.net ;The Poro King * Blind Pick (with bans) on Howling Abyss with added elements of Dodgeball and Poros. * Champions gain the following summoner spells: ** Poro Toss - Hurls a poro forward in the line that deals true damage to the first enemy hit. If Poro Toss hits an enemy you gain the ability to cast Poro Dash for 3 seconds, which causes you to dash to the target. Using Poro Dash will reduce the cooldown of Poro Toss by 5 seconds. (20 second cooldown) *** Each player is followed around by two poros, which are their ammunition. Players can customise the appearance of their poros with the Battlecast, Gentleman, Shadow Isles, Astronaut and Dragon Slayer summoner icons. *** Poros cannot be blocked by spell shields or Wind Wall - because they are animals, not spells! ** To The King! - Hitting an enemy champion with Poro Toss earns your team 1 Poro Mark. Upon reaching 10 Poro Marks, you will summon the Poro King. While the king is active, neither team can score Poro Marks and your team gains the ability to cast To The King!, which dashes you to your king's side (10 second cooldown). *** The King is an extremely powerful minion who will assist in pushing down the lane. In addition to a large amount of health, a health/mana regeneration aura and a built in poro-cannon, the King will intercept enemy Poro Tosses within a radius much larger than his standard collision hitbox (highlighted for all players to see). * The team's current Poro Marks are displayed next to the kills and assists at the top of the screen. ;Team Builder * Team Builder will now remember your last played champion, position and role when you start a new match. This is saved across multiple log-in sessions. * Captains and their buddies can now change their champion, position and role all the way up until the Captain starts looking for additional players, changed from locking them out once the Captain starts choosing the role/position of additional players. ;Suggested Players * There's now icons to distinguish why a player has been suggested. ;Store * Successfully redeeming an RP code now indicates the amount of RP granted. * Various End-of-Game Gifting images, tooltips and error messages have been adjusted. ;LeaverBuster * Fixed a rare issue where chronic leavers/AFKers with older hardware were been given two sets of punishment. * The new first-time leader prompt is now easier to properly fill out. League of Legends V4.21 General ;Summoner's Rift * New dynamic music that evolves over the course of the game, similar to Howling Abyss. There is an option in the setting to switch back to the classic music. * Slight graphics optimization. * Improved vision consistency of brushes in the river as well as top and bottom lane. * Baron will not be considered to be in-combat (for the purposes of losing his out-of-combat health regeneration) unless there is a champion within his attack range - i.e. attack Baron while out of his attack range will result in no damage being dealt. ;Towers * Vanguard and Lightning Rod now have non-placeholder artwork. * Vanguard's tooltip has been significantly improved to distinguish between the self-shielding and ally-shielding, as well noting that the self-shield only works on champions. * Vanguard's out-of-combat timer for champions has been increased to 1.5 seconds from 1. Vanguard's shield currently starts regenerating if champions haven't taken damage in the last 1 second, which meant it was countering most damage over times... oops. * Outer turret global gold increased to 125 from 100. * Inner turret global gold increased to 150 from 125. ;Experience Rewards from Champions *Minimum experience from champion kills/assists reduced to 50% from 55%. ;Death Timers * Minimum death timer increased to 10 seconds from 7.5. * Maximum death timer increased to 52.5 seconds from 50. ;Minions * Health growth on melee minions and caster minions has been reduced. At 22:30 it's ~3-4% lower compared to last patch; with the reduction steadily increasing with an ~7-9% reduction at 50:00. * Melee minions' gold reward increased to 20 from 19 * Caster minions' gold reward increased to 15 from 14 ;HUD * The following buffs have been moved back to the center of the HUD instead of being above the champion's portrait: ** Spoils of War ** Tribute ** Statikk Shiv ** Health Potions ** Crystalline Flask * Muramana now has a spiffy toggle effect when active. * Inventory item borders now match the new active item style. ;Store * Righteous Glory, Phase and Entropy are now properly listed under the "Other Movement Items" section of the shop. Champions ;General * Fixed an issue where transforming champions had slightly different base stats depending on which form they were in. ; * New champion. ;Texture Rebalance Part 4 * - Classic, Shamrock, Coral Reef, Marble, and Obsidian. * - Classic, Vizier, Shadow Prince, Djinn, and Overlord (as well as all the voidlings). * - Classic, Frozen, Yellow Jacket, Surgeon, Blood Moon, and Warlord. * - Classic, Infernal, General, and Jade Dragon. * - Classic, Commando, Imperial, Viscero, and Winged Hussar. ; * ** Fixed a bug where a soldier's attack was dealing no damage if the target moved out of range - it should now correctly deal damage to all enemies still in range. * ** Fixed a bug where casting Shifting Sands outside of cast range would cause Azir to walk in range, even if there was a soldier in range - it should now correctly use the soldiers for determining the range, not the cursor. ** Shifting Sands will now detect soldiers in the process of being summoned and will instantly dash to them. ** Cast range increased to Global from 1100. You can now dash to any soldier regardless of how far away it is. * ** Fixed a bug where the speed boost wasn't granting assists. ; * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 52.376 from 50.376. ** Base mana regeneration increased to 8.36 from 6. ** Mana regeneration growth reduced to 0.75 from 0.8. * ** Now passively generates 1 stack every 6 seconds. ** No longer generates stacks from unit kills. ** No longer generates stacks from using Twin Fang against champions. ** Bonuses benchmarks increased to 100 / 250 / 500 stacks from 75 / 200 / 400. *** On average, the bonuses are unlocked more quickly * ** Fixed a bug where the delay was varying between 0.25 seconds and 0.5 seconds. *** Delay increased to 0.4 from 0.35. Fixing the bug proved to be a major buff. ** Bonus movement speed changed to 20% at all ranks instead of 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 / 30%. * ** Enemies damaged by Twin Fang will take 20% increased damage from poison for 5 seconds, stacking up to two times. ** AP ratio changed to 55% at all ranks from 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60%. ** Mana cost changed to from . ; * ** Cooldown increased to 80 seconds from 60. ** If Feast scores the kill on a minion or monster, it refunds 50% of the cooldown and mana cost. ; * ** Missile speed reduced to 1000 from 1125. ; * ** Casting Lunar Rush on targets that have the Moonlight debuff will reset Lunar Rush's cooldown, even if Diana is interrupted out of her dash. ; * ** Dealing magic damage or casting applies Dread to enemies, reducing their magic resistance by 10 for 3 seconds. * ** Will now prioritize enemies that have not yet been hit. ** Silence duration increased to 1.25 seconds from 1.2. ** Targets can now only be silenced once. ; * ** Taunt duration is no longer reduced by crowd control reduction. ; * ** Fixed a bug where Cataclysm would sometimes fail to do damage if Jarvan died even after he landed. Killing Jarvan in mid-air will still counter the ability. ; * ** Cooldown reduced to 16 / 14 / 12 / 10 / 8 seconds from 18 / 16 / 14 / 12 / 10. * ** Bonus armor increased to 20 / 35 / 50 from 25 / 35 / 45 . ** Base bonus magic resist changed to 20 / 35 / 50 from 25 / 35 / 45. ; * ** Cooldown reduced to 13 / 11 / 9 / 7 / 5 seconds from 14 / 12 / 10 / 8 / 6. ** Cooldown now begins after the attacks have been used, rather than on activation. ; * ** The icon will now display the current stance, instead of the stance she will enter on activation. ** The icon will now flash while toggled-on (Fishbones). ; * ** Fixed a few cases of modified/empowered attacks not triggering the bonus damage. ; * ** Now performs additional checks on-cast, not just after the casting time. * ** Damage interval reduced to per 0.25 seconds at all ranks from per 0.5 / 0.4 / 0.33. ** Cannot strike the same enemy more than once every 0.5 seconds (previously could strike the same target every time). ** Tooltip now reflects the duration of the storm rather than maximum number of strikes. Duration unchanged. ; * ** Second shot damage reduced to % AD}} against champions from at all levels. ** Buff duration reduced to 3 seconds from 6. ; * ** Nocturne gains substantially increased movement speed while moving toward feared enemies. ; * Stats ** Base attack speed reduced to 0.625 from 0.679. ** Improved attack frame by 26%. This shortens his attack wind-up: allowing him to perform basic attacks after moving or casting quicker. ; * **Fixed a bug where it benefited from cooldown reduction. ; * Stats ** Base health increased to 600 from 599.6. ** Base mana increased to 400 from 287.2. * ** Base damage increased to 80 / 125 / 170 / 215 / 260 from 40 / 70 / 100 / 130 / 160. ** Damage scaling from target's maximum health removed. * ** Mana cost reduced to 40 / 35 / 30 / 25 / 20 from 40 at all ranks. ** On-hit damage changed to of target's maximum health}} from 40 / 60 / 80 / 100 / 120 . ** Total aura damage changed to 40 / 70 / 100 / 130 / 160 from 80 / 120 / 160 / 200 / 240 . * ** Cooldown reduced to 10 / 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 seconds from 11 at all ranks. ** Base damage reduced to 60 / 90 / 120 / 150 / 180 from 60 / 110 / 160 / 210 / 260. ** Slow duration reduced to 1.5 seconds at all ranks from 1.5 / 1.75 / 2 / 2.25 / 2.5. ; * ** Energy cost reduced to 100 from 120. ; * ** Cooldown reduced to 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 / 5 seconds from 10 / 9 / 8 / 7 / 6. * ** Now deals 20% bonus damage to monsters. ** Fixed a bug where Burnout was scaling incorrectly while in dragon form. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it wasn't working properly on targets with revive effects. ; * ** Should no longer cause game lag on first cast. ; * Stats ** Base health regeneration reduced to 2.5 from 4.676. ** Health regeneration growth reduced to 0.5 from 0.7. * ** Passive AP ratio increased to from . *** Maximum AP ratio increased to from . ; * Stats ** Mana regeneration growth increased to 0.8 from 0.5. ; * ** Duration reduced to 6 seconds from 10. * ** Total base damage reduced to 150 / 250 / 350 from 250 / 335 / 420. ; * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 345 from 340. * ** Cooldown reduced to 4 seconds at all ranks from 5 / 4.75 / 4.5 / 4.25 / 4. ; * ** Damage increased to 80/130/180/230/280 from 80/120/160/200/240. ** Will now spawn 1 additional for each enemy champion hit beyond the first. * ** Knockback range increased to 400 from 250 (enemies will be knocked up higher and longer to match the new range, but total crowd control durations remain the same). Items ; / / * Mana Font regeneration increased to 2% from 1.5%. ; * Base on-hit damage reduced to 25 from 40. ; * Mana regeneration reduced to 50% from 60%. ; * Now grants 10 bonus gold on large monster kills. ; * Now grants 20 bonus gold on large monster kills. * Updated the tooltip to specify the bonus gold stolen from enemy jungle monsters. ; * Now grants 20 bonus gold on large monster kills. * No longer reduces the cooldown of Smite by 15 seconds. ; * Now grants 20 bonus gold on large monster kills. * Challenging Smite's on-hit true damage is changed to 60-162 damage over 3 seconds from 17-51 true damage per hit, duration refreshing on subsequent hits. ; * Now grants 20 bonus gold on large monster kills. ; * Recipe cost increased to 300g from 0g. ** Total cost increased to 750g from 450g. ; * Total cost increased to 1740 from 1440. ; (reintroduced) * Stats: +45 magic resistance. * New recipe: + 350g = 850g. ; * + + = ** + + + = ; * New recipe: + + 1250g = 2850g. * Magic resistance increased to 50 from 40. ; * Now available in Dominion. * Health restore increased to 300 from 200. ; * Execution threshold increased to 240 from 200 . ; * Execution threshold increased to 400 from 200 . May supports no longer struggle to trigger Spoils of War late game! ;Removed Items :The following items have been removed from the game (previously available on Twisted Treeline, Crystal Scar, and Howling Abyss): * * * ; * Removed from Howling Abyss. * Removed from Twisted Treeline. ; * Removed from Twisted Treeline. Jungle ; * Bonus attack damage and ability power reduced to 6% from 8%. (First Stack) * Second and Fourth stack bonuses switched. Tower damage is now earned before minion/monster damage. ; * Stun now triggers on every 6 attacks instead of every 5 attacks. ; * Poison damage increased to 4 + (8 level) from 6 + (6 level). ; * Duration reduced to 180 seconds from 240. ;Summoner's Rift * Repositioned the monsters within the Red and Blue camps so that most AOE abilities should now be able to reach all the monsters. * The Krugs have switched places in the red side jungle - the spawns now to the west of , mirroring the position of Krugs in the blue side jungle. * Bounty Changes: ** gold reward reduced to 62 from 72. ** gold reward reduced to 60 from 66. ** gold reward reduced to 14 from 18. ** gold reward reduced to 42 from 48. ** gold reward reduced to 12 from 14. ** gold reward reduced to 41 from 42. ** gold reward reduced to 9 from 12. ** gold reward reduced to 36 from 42. ** gold reward reduced to 20 from 22. ** gold reward reduced to 36 from 42. ** gold reward reduced to 20 from 22. * ** He's feeling festive. * ** Dragon's basic attacks are now classified as spells and will be blocked by spell-blockers instead of attack-blockers. ** Dragon's basic attacks are no longer skill shots and will always hit their target. ** Dragon will always complete his attack before switching targets. ** Dragon can now fly over champion-summoned terrain. ** Fixed a bug where Dragon had no . ;Twisted Treeline * Golem Camp ** Now grants the bonus. ** Respawn timer increased to 80 seconds from 50. ** Golem *** Health increased to 1440 from 1250. *** Damage increased to 73 from 60. *** Gold increased to 66 from 48. ** Mini Golem *** Health increased to 540 from 500. *** Damage increased to 35 from 30. *** Exp increased to 50 from 42. *** Gold reduced to 18 from 38. * Wolf Camp ** Now grants the Gift of the Toadstool smite bonus (called Poison Armor in this game mode). ** Respawn timer increased to 80 from 50. ** Giant Wolf *** Health increased to 1320 from 1150. *** Movement speed increased to 430 from 330. *** Range increased to 175 from 100. *** Damage increased to 42 from 40. *** Experience reduced to 142 from 144. *** Gold increased to 48 from 28. ** Wolf *** Health increased to 420 from 400. *** Movement speed increased to 420 from 320. *** Range increased to 175 from 100. *** Damage reduced to 16 from 20. *** Experience increased to 30 from 12. * Wraith camp ** Now grants the Health Restore smite bonus (20% maximum health heal). ** Respawn timer increased to 80 from 50. ** Wraith *** Health increased to 1200 from 1000. *** Movement speed increased to 350 from 320. *** Attack range reduced to 550 from 650. *** Damage increased to 55 from 28. *** Experience increased to 140 from 120. *** Gold increased to 42 from 33. ** Lesser Wraith *** Health reduced to 250 from 350. *** Movement speed increased to 350 from 330. *** Attack range increased to 125 from 100. *** Damage increased to 20 from 12. *** Armor reduced to 5 from 8. *** Experience reduced to 30 from 48. *** Gold reduced to 12 from 18. * Vilemaw ** Health increased to 5311 from 5011. Summoner Spells ; * Can now target wards on the minimap. References cs:V4.21 de:V4.21 es:V4.21 fr:V4.21 pl:V4.21 Category:Patch notes